This invention relates to amusement or gaming device methods and systems. Electronic gaming machines are generally known, and may take the form of slot machines, poker machines, blackjack machines, roulette machines, etc. The electronic machine takes the place of the dealer for games of the type that involve a dealer, and the player, after inputting money or tokens representing the wager or drawing an amount to be wagered from a credit balance associated with the player in the machine, inputs card selection and/or other gaming decision inputs by pushing buttons provided on the machine or in some instances by placing a finger on a box displayed on a CRT or LCD touch screen.
Electronic amusement machines are also known, and are often provided in restaurants or lounges in non-gaming jurisdictions or environments for patron amusement. Patrons typically insert coins into the machines for the privilege of playing on the machines, and scoring of the game is done by the machine. Typically, player input into the amusement game is achieved by pressing buttons or a touch screen in the same manner as discussed above for gaming devices, but without of course the wagering step.
In the prior art, electronic machines have been provided as amusement devices or as gaming machines, but usually not both. Rather, the electronic machines have been used for a dedicated single purpose, i.e., either amusement or gaming but not both.